Flame Hatred
by Domochan01
Summary: Natsu has made Lucy mad for the last time, he played his last prank and ruined everything. Will everything go back to normal? will the two become partners or probably even more once everything calms down.
1. Chapter 1

**BACK FROM MEGA HIATUS, sorry I've just been other sites doing my stoof but I'm back and doing my fav Fairy Tail pairing Nalu!**

**Warnings:**

**Mega cute Natsu**

**Annoying happy**

**And ya…just lucy being her XD**

It was like every normal morning for the blonde, wake up with a warm pink haired freak lying next to

you along with an annoying talking blue cat. She sighed and kicked the pinkette out of her bed just like

normal "da*nit Natsu….how many times do I have to say…SLEEP IN YOUR OWN ROOM!" she snapped.

Natsu groaned "ugh….so loud in the morning…and Lucy your floor is cold…" he whined. Happy just

barely awake, stretched and sighed "aye…" Lucy sighed giving up "whatever…I'm taking a bath don't

come in" she grabbed a change of clothes and her towel before leaving to her bathroom. Natsu watched

as the blonde walked away and got a mischievous grin "Happy….are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he

cackled. Happy grinned as well "Aye!" the two headed to the kitchen filling the bucket with ice and

waited till they heard the celestial wizard settle in her bath. Not moments before the charged in

chucking ice into her bath and onto her. The two ran off out her window and headed back to their place

laughing in unison. Lucy ran out, towel wrapped around her and screamed at the two "I HATE YOU!

DON'T EVER COME BACK!" she screamed before slamming her window shut and locking it along with

her door, she went back to her bath and finished washing up. Natsu stopped in his tracks and looked at

Lucy's window "she hates us? She's just joking….right happy?" he looked at the blue cat. Happy

shrugged before thinking hard "ya she must be! She can't hate us! Were her partners!" Natsu grinned

"right! Let's go wash up and head to the guild, I think Lucy needs to pay rent" he smiled. Happy nodded

"Aye!" the two ran off to their house.

Lucy sighed sitting down at her desk and shook her head "I can't believe those two….i said don't come

in, and what do they do? They come in…WITH ICE! Of all things!" she face planted into her desk before

Virgo showed up behind her "Upset princess?" Lucy turned around and smiled "just a bit Virgo…" Virgo

nodded "understood….should I be punished for them?" "NO! JUST GO BACK!" Virgo faded and then Leo

popped up "ugh how rude of them Lucy….they don't understand anything, a women needs space! And

me" Lucy face planted again for the second time "my spirits are useless…" she sent Leo back and left for

the guild. As she walked the same boys in the boat were fishing in the water "off to the guild Lucy?"

"hey why don't you take a break and come over here" they called to her but she always ignored them

"Plue I think you're the only useful spirit I have in times like these" she looked down at the spirit "and

you're so cute!" she swooped the shaking white spirit up and held him close.

Natsu was butting heads with gray "ice-brain!" "Flame breath" "oh ya stripper?!" "ya well you're not

wearing much either dim wit!" "At least I have pants on!" Lucy sighed completely ignoring the two and

headed over to Mirajane and sat down sighing loudly. Mira smiling just like she did every morning

"rough morning Lucy?" Lucy chuckled lightly "ya bet…Natsu again waking up in my bed, and then

decided to chuck ice at me when I was taking a bath! Talk about breaking into personal space!" Mirajane

chuckled "oh Lucy you know that means he just likes you a-" "NO MIRA! Last time you told me that he

ended up just needing Virgo to dig something up!" Mirajane blinked "oops I guess I just misread him at

that time then" she giggled like everything was perfect. Lucy sighed "wish I could have mornings like

yours Mira…." She smiled and Mirajane laughed "my mornings? Well I mean if you don't mind waking up

Elfman only to get yelled at for not being man enough to sleep in and to wake up Lisanna…." She shook

her head. Lucy blinked "but she's so sweet, why is it hard to wake her up?" Mirajane looked at her and

gave her a scary face "she's like a demon getting raised back from Hell…" Lucy squeaked and flinched

"jeez shouldn't have asked!" Lisanna popped up behind Lucy and giggled cutely "what cha talking

about?" Lucy jumped and sweat dripped from her head "well uhh….Natsu's pants! They look like they've

been ironed right?!" she giggled nervously. Once Lisanna turned her head to look at Natsu Lucy was

gone to the request board. Lucy studied the board sighing as nothing interested her, no gate keys and

no big awards that would help pay her rent. Natsu's attention switched to Lucy and just straight out

punched Gray in the face sending him flying before walking over to Lucy, he laid his head on her

shoulder "hey Lucy, find anything?" Lucy squeaked and jumped before completely blowing him off "I

wonder if I should take a job with Levy" Natsu blinked "b-but were your partners…." He watched the

blonde walk over to the bluenet and sadness took over, did she really hate him?... he watched her laugh

and giggle with Levy giving her a high five and now it wasn't just sadness, now he was mad, no one

ignores him and gets away with it. Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm getting her attention "Now that I've gotten

you to look at me, why can't you go on a mission with me and Happy?" what shocked him the most was

the look Lucy gave him, he's seen and dealt with all of her other looks but this one was different, this

was pure hatred, which caused him to let go and back up, his face had shock written all over it, did he go

to far with the prank?!

END OF PAGE ONE!


	2. Chapter 2

**ONTO CHAPTER 2! I THOUGH I WAS GONNA MAKE THIS ONE MY LAST ONE BUT NAH...ITS GONNA BE THE THIRD ONE!**

**WARNINGS:**

**Gavy is introduced**

**so is Pantherlily**

**annnndddd dats it XD**

Lucy sighed as she walked with Levy by her side "I don't know what to do with him anymore Levy…" the

blonde was clearly upset, she cared about Natsu but as a friend….right? She shook her head "FRIEND!"

she snapped at no one in particular which caused Levy to jump "what's wrong Lucy, you can talk to me"

she gave her a reassuring smile. Lucy looked at her and smiled lightly "oh Levy!" she pulled her friend

into a tight hug before pulling away and looked up at the sky as she spoke "Just Natsu issues…he's just

so rude and has no idea what personal space is! Every morning he's in my bed! He eats my food! And

ugh!" she stomped him foot in rage "its just so annoying…" Levy couldn't help but giggle "you two are so

cute" she smiled and received a glare from Lucy "but I can understand Natsu, you guys are partners, and

maybe even more!" she winked receiving yet another glare. Levy chuckled "anyways, he's just doing

what friends do, but have you ever asked him why he stays around in your house? Maybe he has a

perfectly good reason for it?" she looked at her before smiling "just think of how many times he has

been there for you Lucy and all the things he's done for you, I think that prank was just a little payback

for the things you've put him though" she chuckled. Lucy blinked in surprise, she has never thought of it

that way….the cherry blossom tree….when he saved her from phantom lord, not once but twice! He's

done a lot and what has she done…nothing! "Sorry Levy I'm going to skip this mission….i need to

apologize! Bye!" and with that she ran back to the guild. Levy chuckled lightly and waved bye before

sighing, she turned around only to run into a huge metal body, she didn't see who it was, so she

squeaked and bowed "so sor-" she looked up and huffed "Gajeel! Why do you have to scare me like

that? Gajeel snorted "uh you ran into me shrimp" he was busy chewing steel as he looked at the small

girl "well aren't ya going to finish that apology, I believe I deserve it, you broke one of my feathers off…"

he grinned watching her. Levy pouted and bowed again "im sorry sir" she looked up and saw Pantherlily

"Pantherlily!" she hugged the cat smiling. Gajeel gritted his teeth at the cat as Pantherlily grinned "what

can I saw, ladies love the cats."

Lucy was panting by the time she got back to the guild, she looked around looking for Natsu "has anyone

seen Natsu?!" she asked in a hurry, she wanted to apologize as quickly as possible. Gray was the one to

speak up "Flame head? He went back home thank god, his moping was bringing all of us down, he

wasn't even fighting back when I called him names" Lucy didn't even hear the rest of him, she raced

back to his house, the little wooden cabin on the hill, past the woods and there, she made it but didn't

end up un scratched or clean "Natsu…im so sorry…"

**!END!**

**PLease tell me what chu think ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter guys! I know so sad XD but il make more Nalu stories and also Gavy! Cause Levy is just the bomb XD**

**Warning:**

**Lucy looses her towel**

**Happy doing his thing**

**Bloody Lucy –le gasp-**

**Dirty Cana –tsk tsk-**

**Hate on Juvia XD**

Natsu sat on his bed pouting, Happy was just floating in front of him, and he's never seen Natsu this

upset since Lisanna died "Natsu…" Natsu's head jumped up "something's at the door…it smells.." he

sniffed the air and gagged "dirty…and sweaty!" Happy blinked and sniffed "eww!" and down went the

blue exceed. Natsu headed to the door and opened it to see a collapsed Lucy and gasped "LUCY!" he

scooped her up trying to ignore the smell and laid her on his bed, he ran around the house "what do I

do?! She's all smelly and dirty! Wait she's bleeding! Whoever did this is swear…." He growled rage filling

up before Lucy grunted in pain sitting up "N-Natsu…" she looked at the pink haired boy tears starting.

Natsu blinked and growled "ahhh don't cry! Uhh…Happy cheer her up!" he started making funny faces

and noises causing her to giggle and laugh "Yes we did it!" he walked over "now who did this to you..I

swear Lucy….ill kill them!" he clenched his fist before flitching, Lucy put her hands on his fist and held it

"Calm down Natsu" she smiled and sighed "I did this to myself…I ran from the harbor here to

apologize…" "Apologize? For the guild thing…Uhh ya you don't need to I-" "Yes I do Natsu" Her words

just froze the boy, she wasn't mad, happy or upset, she was seriously sorry, like she just killed someone

sorry! "I'm sorry that I got so upset…you've saved my life so many times…you worried about me and I

had the audacity to just ignore you after all you've done for me…you didn't deserve that at all…" Natsu's

eyes softened "Lucy… I did that cause I care…about you…I don't want anything happening to you an-"

"Oooh Natsu Liiiiiiikes Lucy" giggled Happy before getting glares from both of them "I-ill just meet Natsu

back at the guild..BYE!" he flew out in a rush before Lucy chuckled "Continue"' she looked into Natsu's

eyes. Natsu grinned his childish grin "I don't want to now, Happy totally ruined the moment." Lucy

chuckled and sighed standing up but falling onto Natsu "ahhh my legs!" she looked down; they were

tired out from running all the way here. Natsu smiled "no big deal I'll carry you, back to your place

right?" Lucy nodded and hopped on his back, she smiled and laid her head down. Natsu held her up with

one arm and held his nose "Lucy…I know stink but you stink" he chuckled and started running back to

Lucy's place, Lucy gave him an irritated look and hit him lightly on the head "shut it, you shouldn't live so

far into the woods" she chuckled.

Lucy climbed out of the bath sighing, Natsu was sleeping yet again in her bed, except she didn't mind it,

she walked over still wrapped in a towel, she leaned over brushing hair from her face and looked at him

"Ya know…maybe Levy was right…maybe I do like you…a lot…" she kissed him lightly, the heat of the fire

dragon warmed up her body from the air-condition making her chilly. Natsu kissed back grinning "Lucy

ya perv, sneaking up on a man while he's sleeping, you're sick" he shook his head. Lucy jumped back and

yelped "Y-Y-You were sleeping!" in the surprise moment she dropped her towel and Natsu blinked his

eyes wide and his face rising with color, he looked away "L-Lucy…your towel…" Lucy blinked and looked

down grabbing her towel and out of embarrassment she screamed kicking Natsu out the window

"DON'T LOOK!" she cried and ran back to her bathroom.

Once Lucy was Dressed the two didn't speak the whole way back to the guild, Lucy even put on her best

outfit but they were both still frazzled from the towel thing. Luckily Natsu was the one to speak up "Y-

You look good…" he rubbed the back of his head in nervousment. Lucy looked over and smiled "Thank

you!" she looped her arm into his and looked up at him and sighed "just forget about the towel thing

okay? Pretty please?" she tried using her feminim charm which just made Natsu chuckle "You know that

doesn't work on anyone" he smiled looking down at her. Lucy frowned and sighed "well then how bout

this" she reached up and pecked his lips "now will you forget?" she smiled. Natsu's face turned bright

red again and gulped "forget what…" they made it to the guild and right when they opened the doors

everyone screamed happily and cheered screaming "congrats!", which caused the two of them to spilt

apart, Gray went to Natsu and Levy came to Lucy. Levy giggled "Congrats Lucy! Ya finally made a move

on him!" she chuckled. Lucy gasped "how did you find out?!" Levy chuckled and pointed to Happy, he

flew in telling us everything" she smiled. Lucy growled getting irritated "Happy…..YOU STUPID CAT!" she

ran over strangling the poor thing. Gray chuckled "well it's a bit sad ya got her before I did" he grinned

darkly giving him a challenging look. Juvia in the corner gasp "Gray-sama?!" she bit down on a cloth that

she was pulling and tears were falling "SO SHE IS A RIVAL FOR GRAY-SAMAS LOVE!" Natsu looked at gray

getting ticked "what was that Ice head?! You think someone like her would like a guy who stripped

everywhere?!" the two started throwing insults at each other and butting heads. Lucy sighed letting

Happy go and was grabbed by Cana "so have you done it?" Lucy's face blew up in red

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

**ZA END**

**Should I do one more? Or just do a whole different Nalu story? Tell me in a review please ^^ I would like to know what my followers think!**


End file.
